Barreras invisibles
by Monica-chan
Summary: NejiHina amor, odio,dolor celos...Neji e Hinata se dan cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro que sucedera, lucharan por su amor o lucharan contra el ..lee y descubrelo mi primer fic e aqui el prologo..CAP. 2 ARRIBA .REVIEWS ONEGAI
1. Chapter 1

Bueno e aquí mi primer fic espero que les guste jejeje y pues si tienen un poco de compasion dejen algunas reviews onegai shimas n.n Prologo 

**Cap...1**

Cierta chica de pelo azula observava desde uno de los pasillos de la mansión hyuuga el entrenamiento del genio de la famailia, o mejor conocido como Neji Hyuuga. Ella solo se limitaba a observar conocia muy bien el carácter de su primo y los resentimientos que le tenia por eso ella trataba de ser lo mas amable y estorbar lo menos posible.

**Neji:** que quieres?..- pregunto el castaño mientras descansaba un poco en la hierva mirando hacia el cielo.

**Hinata:** e...eto...Neji-niisan – sosteniendo una bandeja con dos vasos- me preguntaba si...que..querias un poco de te

**Neji: ** creo que no me vendría mal después de todo e entrenado todo el dia, supongo que me lo merezco.

Los dos se sentaron frente a una pequeña mesita que estaba en la orilla del corredor. Hinata miraba fijamente su vaso entre sus manos por alguna razon no podia ver a ala cara a su primo últimamente le causaba escalofrios el solo hecho de tenerlo serca y Neji el simplemente toma ligeros sorbos de te que solo recalcaban mas el silencio que envolvia aquel momento hasta que...

**Neji:** Por que...Hinata-sama??—pregunto mientras ponia el vaso en la mesa

**Hinata:** A..a ...que te refieres niisan?—decia extrañada comenzando a sonrojarse

**Neji:** No me respondas con otra pregunta – comenzaba a exltarse - ¡sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero! – tomo a Hinata de los hombros y la hizo que lo mirara a los ojos – tu actitud, tu forma de ser conmigo, ¡porque lo haces deberias odiarme!...

**Hinata:** Go...gomen...Neji-niisan –tenia los ojos cristalizados le dolia que la persona que mas le importaba le hablara asi -.

**Neji:** ¡No, porque te disculpas... –apretaba mas los hombros de la hyuuga- ¡Porque no me odias, seria todo mucho mas facil!

El genio hyuuga estaba fuera de si sus sentimientos que desde hace mucho tiempo trataba de ocultar afloraron de golpe ya no podia mas tenia que sacarlo y gritarlo de una vez..

Hinata estaba en shock las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas porque ahora era ella quien preguntaba ¿porque? Porque me pide eso.

**Hinata: ** me...me... la..lastimas... –dijo casi susurrando-

**Neji:** gomen – dijo mas tranquilo mientras soltaba los hombros de su prima –

**Hinata:** No puedo...simplemente no puedo odiar a alguien a quien yo...a quien yo... –las lagrimas se multiplicaban en los ojos de la souke-

**Neji:** No, Hinata-sama esto no puede ser nosotros no podemos sentir eso el uno por el otro...porque entre nosotros hay barreras invisibles.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno aquí esta el prologo porfarvor no sean tan duros conmigo es mi primer fic TT.TT

Espero que les guste auque sea un poquito y dejen algunos reviws n.n

Espero no tardar mucho con el capitulo 1 esperenlo gracias por leer hasta pronto n.n


	2. Chapter 1 CANSANCIO

Aquí esta ya el primer capi espero lo disfruten. 

**CAP. 1 "CANSANCIO"**

Se podia observar dos siluetas en la oscuridad de un enorme dojo una mas grande que la otra a la que apresaba contra la pared sin ninguna escapatoria. Hinata: no.. o.. one..onegai niisan ...aqui no.. nos pueden ver. – decia entre suspiros una por demas sonrojada Hinata. 

**Neji: **no me importa que nos vean...solo me importa estar contigo aquí ahora al diablo los demas con el solo hecho de saber que me amas es suficiente para mi...porque..me amas Hinata??.- decia entre besos y caricias que otorgaba a su prima.-

**Hinata: **si..Neji ..yo te..te amo..Neji..Nejii...NEJI-NIISAN DESPIERTA¡¡¡¡

**Neji:- **El chico muy exaltado desperto sentándose en su futon y mirando sorprendido a la peliazul.- ¡AH¡..¿?..- confundido- ¿qué.. pasa?- se pone una mano en la cabeza en signo de un ligero dolor que amenazaba con aparecer, entonces levanta la mirada y observa cuidadosamente, se encontraba en su habitación, eran aproximadamente las 4:PM . y asi después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Hinata, los besos y todo era un simple sueño...solo eso un sueñò.

**Hinata:**go...gomen..no queria asustarte...- comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos bajando la mirada-

**Neji: **no..no me asustaste...Hinata-sama...- "se ve tan linda cuando juega con sus dedos asi...¡NO! en que estoy pensando", sacudio la cabeza para no pensar en "cosas" que no debería.

**Hinata:**...etto...venia par..- fue interrumpida-

**Neji:** ¿qué paso?, ¿por qué estaba dormido?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo asi? – hacia una pregunta tras otra sin dar espacio para que la souke pudiera responder.

**Hinata:** e...etto...pues – miro un poco preocupada al ojiblanco, dejando ya de jugar con sus dedos- acaso, ¿ no lo recuerdas...Neji-niisan?.

**Neji:** " ¿recordar?..., que debería recordar" – el castaño tenia la memoria borrosa, pero poco a poco comenzaba a aclararse..-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo FLASH BACK oOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

En una de las areas de entrenamiento cerca del bosque se encontraba el equipo de Gai-sensei. Tentente, Lee y Neji entrenaban aprovechando que ese dia no tenian misiones y ademas los examenes de Jounnin estaban a punto de empezar . Todos estaban animados por los examenes pero en especial el Hyuuga, queria demostrarles a todos, que a sus 18 años ya era un gran ninja, queria que todos lo vieran, en especial sierta chica perteneciente a su clan (O.o quien sera??.. XD).

**Tenten: **¡ oigan chicos!, no creen que deberíamos descansar un poco- decia mientras se sentaba en la hierba para tomar un pequeño descanso.-

**Lee: **¡ Tenten, como puedes decir eso!. No hay tiempo para descansar - con llamitas en los ojos y pose made in Gai-sensei – No dejes que tu llama de la juventud se extinga.¡

Aunque los años habian pasado y Lee contaba ya con 18 años, seguia siendo el mismo chico hiperactivo ( no tanto como Naruto), que se autoponia castigos, y no dejaba de hablar de la flor de la juventud.

Y mientras lee le explicaba a tenten lo importante que era aprovechar su juventud, Neji seguia enfrascado en su entrenamiento, tratando de perfeccionar hasta el máximo cada una de sus técnicas, no permitiendose ningun error, ya que de eso dependia que pudiera convertirse en Jounnin.

**Tenten: **oe! Neji, ¿ no deberías descansar un poc?, no te ves muy bien – exclamo mientras dejaba a lee hablando solo.

Y si en efecto el portador del Byakigan no lucia del todo bien, estaba muy palido, mas de lo normal ( por no decir casi transparente), con la respiración entrecortada y sudaba demasiado, ademas de que tenia una herida en el hombro derecho que no habia sanado del todo , ya que habia sido causada en una misión reciente, tenia unas ojeras muy marcadas, y si se le miraba detenidamente, de vez en cuando tenia ligeros temblores. Definitivamente necesitaba un descanso. Pero el no pensaba lo mismo.

Neji: estoy...bien –logro articular entre jadeos ya que estaba muy ajitado por el entrenamiento. 

**Lee: **pues , no es lo que parece –agregaba su compañero de equipo – creo que enrealidad deberías tomar un des... –no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por tenten.

**Tente: **¡NEJI! –fue lo unico que dijo; corriendo hacia donde yacia el castaño que se precipitaba contra el suelo.

Al parecer el cuerpo del chico no resistio mas el exceso de cansancio, que estaba soportando y tomo un descanzo forzado, desmayándose. Sus compañeros comprobaron que no fuera nada serio y lo llevaron al hospital de Konoha para que Tsunade-sama lo revisara.

**Tsunade:** no es nada grave,...por el momento –explicaba a lee, tenten e hinata, esta ultima acababa de llegar.-

**Hinata: **por...el momento? –inquirio notablemente preocupada la souke-

**Tsunade: **a si es Hinata, si Neji no toma un buen descanso su condicion podria empeorar y entonces si tendríamos muchos problemas. Ahora solo necesita descansar, le prohibo cualquier actividad física, durante por lo menos 2 semanas –decia mientras le daba un trago a su vaso de sake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo END FLASH BACK oOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Hinata:**... y eso fue lo que paso –decia la chica mientras corria las cortinas de la habitacion para que entrara un poco de luz.-

**Neji: ** a...ya veo –ya se habia levantado y se encontraba lavándose la cara en el baño, solo traia su short crema y un benfaje alrededor del hombro que cubria parte de su pecho.

**Hinata: **a si que... –mientras voltebaba a ver a su primo – no te esfuerces demasiado... no quiero...em...queremos que te pase nada – termino con la mirada clavada en el sulo ya que no podia evitar sonrojarse cada vez que veia a su primo y mas si este no traia camisa –

**Neji: **Hinata...-susurro –

**Hianta: **bu..bueno te preparare algo de comer...deves tener hambra –mientras trataba de ocultar el color carmesí de su caray depuse sali rapidamente de la habitación. Dejando a Neji con sus pensamientos.

**Neji: **"Hinata que es esto que despiertas en mi, por que cuando estoy contigo tengo esta sensación en el pecho" –poniendo una mano en su cara – " ¿qué es, Hinata...?".

Bueno aquí esta ya el primer capi espero que les guste ..) agradezco muuuuuuuuucho todas sus reviews gracias por que gracias a ellas me dan animos de seguir adelante ) gracias gracias .

Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capitulu prometo que intentare subirlo lo mas rapido que pueda y que sea mejor que este XD.

Bueno bye bye a todos , acepto todo tipod e comentarios . bueno JA NE Y ARIGATO POR LEER.


End file.
